Una noche de revelaciones y relaciones
by blackroseyoukai
Summary: A JJ se le pasa la mano bebiendo y causa una comocion. Drake lo lleva a casa y lo cuida.


Hola, hola! Bueno este es mi primer fic en espanol. Desgraciadamente my ingles es mejor que mi espanol. So….. si ven que hay errores, porfavor no se alarmen tanto. Vivo en los Estados Unidos y no practico escribir el espanol tanto. Oh si, a mi no me pertenece FAKE. Le pertenece a Sanami Matoh. Porfavor lean.

Dee Laytner entro a la estacion de policia, tarde como siempre, y comenzo a buscar a su compañero guapo. De repente oyo el grito escalofriante de JJ, y al voltear fue derrumbado por el joven peliazul. "Dee! Hola sexy como estas?" JJ grito mientras abrazaba al "hombre de sus suenos". "Maldita sea JJ quitate de encima quieres?!" Dee gritaba mientras trataba de arrancar al terror del pelo azul. Como es la suerte de Dee, Ryo salio de la oficina y vio instantaneamente a Dee con JJ encima, en el piso. Dee vio la expression de Ryo y comenzo a gritar nerviosamente "Ryo! No es como parece!". Ryo solo lo ignoro y dio la vuelta "veo que ya te estas divertiendo Dee, pero el jefe nos quiere ver en su oficina" dijo irritado sobre su hombro.

Dee al fin pudo despegarse de JJ y fue corriendo tras el japones-americano "Ryo! Por favor espera! Ryo!". JJ se levanto del piso y se sacudio "maldicion, que es lo que tiene Ryo que no tenga yo?!". Es cuando se le acerco Drake y le puso una mano en el hombro de JJ "Ey, no te preocupes tanto. Talves Dee no es la persona para ti. Tu mereces mucho mejor JJ. Solo ten paciencia". JJ atento una sonrisa "gracias Drake. Siempre me haces sentir mejor". Drake le sonrio de regreso "soy tu amigo que no?".

Esa noche Drake fue a su bar favorito, que era el mismo que muchos del precinto 27 tambien solian visitar. Al entrar vio a sus amigos mas cercanos y fue a saludarlos. "Y esto que? Todos estan aqui por coincidencia?". Ted voltio a ver a su amigo "no sonzo, estamos celebrando. Al fin acabamos el caso de los asaltantes de joyerias. Te ivamos a invitar pero quando te fui a buscar ya te habias ido". Dee le sonrio y le paso una cerveza "si, que suerte que te occurio venir. Tomate una fria, te invito". Drake accepto la botella y comenzo a beber "te lo agradezco Dee".

Fue cuando vio a JJ sentado un poco aislado del grupo. "Que haces aqua solo JJ?" Drake le pregunto a su compañero. JJ no mas se le quedo viendo y se le notaba que ya habia bebido. JJ nunca fue alguien que podia aguantar mucho quando de alcohol se trataba. "Ho-la Drake! Comosssstas" la voz de JJ gritaba hebrio. Drake solo menio su cabeza "Es Dee tan especial que te emborraches por el?". JJ le sonrio a Drake "claro que no Drakey. Sabes, no stoy tomando porrel". Drake suspiro, le dolia ver a su amigo tan triste "no me digas que planeas conducir en ese estado, o si? Te van a dar un aventon?". JJ se puso a reir "yo puedo manejar. No te p…procupes". Drake miro hacia el resto del grupo "esperame aqui JJ. Si?".

Drake fue y hablo con Ryo "Cuanto ha tomado JJ, sabes?". Ryo menio su cabeza "en realidad no me he estado fijando. Le pregunte que tenia pero no me quiso decir. Sabes que le pasa?". Drake miro hacia donde estaba sentado JJ y suspiro de nuevo "para decirte la verdad, todavia esta molesto con lo de tu y Dee". Ryo se sintio apenado "porque yo estoy con Dee? No quise causarle dolor a JJ, sabes?". Drake entendia "si yo se, pero el esta tan obsesionado con Dee y temo que se lastime. Lo voy a llevar a su casa para que pare de beber. Es que me duele verlo asi". Una sonrisa pequeña adorno la cara de Ryo "Drake, en realidad te interesa JJ, no?". "Pues si es mi amigo que no?" Drake corrio una mano entre su pelo. Ryo se rio un poco "no Drake, no hablo como de amigo, hablo como de algo mas que amigos". A Drake se le sonrojo la cara "De que hablas Ryo!?".

En ese entonces vino JJ y le dio una mirada casi mortifera a Ryo "ojala que no me hables otravez Ryo. Te odio!" JJ se lanzo a Ryo pero Drake lo detuvo "JJ calmate! Porfavor, no quieres hacer esto!". Dee se metio y le grito a JJ "Maldita sea JJ, es que no entiendes que yo quiero a Ryo, y no a ti! Ya que se te meta en tu cabeza hombre!". Entonces JJ se enfurecio y somato su mano en la mesa y quebro una botella de vidrio por accidente y se hizo una cortadura pequena. Eso fue cuando Drake levanto a JJ y se disculpo por las acciones de su amigo, y lo llevo hacia su carro.

JJ se sento calmado en el asiento del pasajero y se quedo callado por un tiempo. Drake se sento al volante y prendio el carro "te voy a llevar a tu casa JJ, sale?". Fue entonces cuando JJ quebro en lagrimas. Drake no sabia que hacer mas que darle un abrazo a JJ y consolarlo "Esta bien JJ, todo esta bien. Tienes que calmarte, si? No dejes que Dee gane. Tienes que mostrarle que tu eres mas fuerte que el cree". JJ se recosto un poco en el abrazo calido de Drake y dijo entre lagrimas "Lo se Drake, lo se, pero me enfuria tanto". Drake abrazo a JJ un poco mas y le dio un beso tierno en la frente y le dijo dulcemente "vamos a tu casa y hay que limpiar esta herida, si?". JJ se limpio las lagrimas y menio su cabeza diciendo "si".

Al llegar, Drake fue al baño de JJ y le pregunto "donde mantienes tus primeros auxilios?". JJ se sento en el sofa y se quito su abrigo "debajo del lavamanos". Drake regreso con un bendaje ya un poco de alcohol. La herida era mas seria que una cortadura de papel, pero no lo sufficiente para llevarlo a emergencias. Al finar de bendarle la herida, Drake beso la mano de JJ tiernamente, mientras susurraba a JJ quien todavia estaba llorando un poquito. Al verles los ojos azules de JJ, Drake realizo algo. Eso fue que JJ tenia los ojos mas hermosos que el habia visto en su vida. Ninguna novia que habia tenido pudiera compararse los ojos.

JJ se le quedo viendo a Drake curiosamente y le pregunto "por que haces tanto por mi Drake?" ( ya se le habia bajado un poco el alcohol). Drake se sonrojo y trago duro pensando_ es ahora o nunca_ "acaso no es obvio?". Lagrimas se formaron en los ojos de JJ otravez "O Drake…". Drake se le acerco a JJ "JJ? Que te pasa?". JJ se limpio una lagrima "Todo el tiempo corretie a Dee porque se que el es bisexual. Y pense que el era el unico que se pudiera interesar en mi. Pero todo el tiempo me he estado enamorando de ti. Pero no te busque porque, sabia que te gustaban las mujeres, y no pense que te fijarias en mi. Solo queria que alguien me queriera. Soy un tonto". Drake sonrio y abrazo a JJ "esta bien JJ, esta bien. Yo tambien hubiera sido directo contigo. Al irte conociendo, me enamore de ti. Pero me asuste porque, si, me gustaban las mujeres, y no sabia que hacer. Perdon JJ".

JJ abrazo a Drake, quien le dio un beso y lo jalo un poco mas cerca a el. JJ corrio una mano entre el pelo rubio oscuro de Drake, y la otra mano alredor del cuello de Drake para intensificar el beso. Drake pujio sensualmente al correr su mano en la espalda de JJ, y la otra en las pompis de JJ. Al quebrar por aire, JJ se fijo en los ojos de Drake y al fin noto los ojos grises claros de el y se dijo que eran tan bellos. _Drake como no te note antes? _JJ se preguntaba. En eso JJ bostezo y jalo a Drake gentilmente "que dices si nos vamos a dormir? Estoy cansado". Drake menio su cabeza en accordancia y camino al quarto con JJ a su lado.

El proximo dia JJ busco a Dee y a Ryo. Al entrar a la officinal de los dos, Dee se levanto "que quieres JJ?". Ryo levanto una mano "_Dee calmado_. Que pasa JJ?". JJ suspiro y agacho la vista "queria disculparme por como me actue ayer. Estaba hebrio y estaba enojado. Pero, ustedes no tienen la culpa de nada". Ryo sonrio "Ey, no te preoccupes. Se que no quisiste decir lo que dijiste". Dee se sento y cruzo sus brazos "si pero eso no significa que va a parar de molestarme". Entonces Drake entro y cruzo sus brazos, "A, si, Dee?". JJ voltio a ver a Drake, le dio una sonrisa, y voltio a ver a Dee otra vez "Es lo que piensas Dee. El caso es que en realidad ya no te voy a seguir. Es que… ya encontre a alguien. Lo amo y el me ama, so ya no necesito ir tras de ti". Dee se quedo sin palabras "…..". Drake puso una mano alrededor de JJ y le sonrio "Si, asi es Dee. Yo estoy con JJ. So ya no te preocupes de el si? Bueno nunca lo hiciste". Drake y JJ salieron de la oficina de Dee y Ryo contentos, y hablando de que iban a comer para el almuerzo. Dee se quedo viendo a Ryo "en realidad acaba de pasar lo que vi o me lo estoy imaginando?" Ryo se rio "tenemos trabajo que hacer Dee. No perdamos mas tiempo". Dee miro a su papeleo, todavia atonito. Ryo solo menio su cabeza "no cambias Dee".

Tuve que arreglar unas cosas. Si leeron el fic y no notaron la nota antes de la historia, es porque yo de mensa estaba de prisa y se me olvido decir que no me pertenece FAKE. Perdon, perdon. Si no lo notaron pues esta bien. Perdon otra vez. No estoy segura de como quitar la historia, y poner la correcta. Si aparece 2 veces, sientanse libres de reirse (ha ha ha).


End file.
